This program is designed to analyze the input-output organization of the motor cortex. We have recently demonstrated that in contrast to the classical concept of a single body map, the motor cortexes of cat and primates contain two spatially separate representations of distal forelimb musculature. During the current period of support we will continue to analyze the anatomical and functional organization of the two motor representations. This analysis will involve: 1) microelectrode recording of motor cortex neurons during activation of peripheral afferent inputs, 2) intracortical microstimulation to determine the patterns of motor representation, and 3) retrograde and anterograde protein transport techniques to define the connectivity of the two motor representations.